


Don't You Dare

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Kink Meme/Blindfold Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Community: blindfold_spn, Dirty Talk, Dominant Jensen, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a really bossy bottom, but Jared gets off on it just as much as Jensen does. Well, sometimes he doesn't get off per se, because Jensen won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Jensen's a really bossy bottom, but Jared gets off on it just as much as Jensen does. Well, sometimes he doesn't get off per se, because Jensen won't let him_ and originally filled [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=3725913#t3725913).

"Jensen— _fuck_ —just move!"

Jared's hands are clamped just beneath Jensen's hipbones, an excruciating amount of pressure from his fingers. 

Jensen laughs and holds himself steady over Jared's lap, his back to Jared's front, unwilling to lower himself even an inch. He knows Jared could move him if he really wanted to. Could push Jensen right off and lay him out across the mattress, but then this wouldn't be nearly as satisfying for either of them.

"Wait," Jensen coos with extra patience. "Just wait. Don't you dare move."

Every single one of Jared's moans and whimpers travel straight down his body and into his dick where it's buried halfway in Jensen's ass. Small vibrations, like the deepest kind of massage possible, keep Jensen perfectly on the edge of total pleasure. Jared, though, is quickly losing control.

"I've gotta move," Jared cries, his hot breathy sobs hitting Jensen's lower spine. "It's been too long, I can't—"

"Can't what? Can't control yourself? Come on, I know you've got stamina."

"Sit on me," Jared pleads, barely pulling down on Jensen's hips. "At least let me be all the way in you." When Jensen does nothing but squeeze around Jared's dick, Jared pants, "Fuck, Jensen. Please!"

Begging is only part of the reason Jensen loves this so much. Jared can be a Neanderthal in bed, and when that power's unleashed it means very good things for Jensen. But restraining that power is addicting and heady, keeping all of Jared's strength on a leash. All for Jensen's pleasure, because that's what matters now, and no matter how much Jared begs and bargains, Jared knows there's no getting out—or getting off—until Jensen wants him to.

"I'll let you tie me up next time. You'd like that, right?" Jared wheels and deals; the throbbing of his cock deep inside of Jensen is all the stimulation he needs for now. But, let Jared try and convince him anyway. The offers are always tempting, at least. "Just let me come right now, and then you can restrain me however you want. I won't even try to touch you—"

"I like you touching me," Jensen counters mockingly. He crooks his chin over his shoulder and looks down at Jared's sweaty, overworked face. "And I don't want to restrain you."

"Jensen—" Jared's hands are bruising weapons. Jensen's impressed that he hasn't let go yet, or taken out his frustration on the bed pillows. His reward is Jensen impaling himself another centimeter, the head of Jared's cock teasing Jensen's prostate.

Jared slams his head back against the headboard, wood knocking into plaster as Jensen says, "Don't hurt yourself, or I'm gonna stop."

Jared whines, eyes clenched shut, but Jensen doesn't want him drifting.

"Eyes on me, come on," Jensen says. His thighs are burning with the strain of the squat he's been in for so long—gonna have no need for a workout after a night like this—and he can feel the sweat running down the back of his legs. "Just think of how good it's gonna be when I'm coming. I know you can feel it when I come, my ass around you. You want it—"

"I want it _now_ ," Jared moans, trying to hitch his body up higher against the headboard.

Jensen doesn't bother reminding Jared that's not how this works. Showing is much better than telling, after all.

He swivels and lifts, nearly letting Jared's dick drop out of his ass, but he sinks down at the last minute, an excruciatingly slow thrust. Jared's blood is boiling; Jensen can practically feel it pulsing within him. There's a moment Jensen wants to end it, wrapped so tight around Jared's swollen cock that his orgasm's nearly squeezed out, but he holds on. The longer he goes, the better it's going to be.

Jared is moaning nothing but gibberish mixed with Jensen's name. How flattering. Jared's body is lost to lust and the drive for release, just a toy Jensen's using for his own pleasure. No needs beyond what Jensen might give him.

A few more thrusts and Jensen's restraint is paper-thin. Every move, every breath, brings him closer to a total knock out. Spreading his knees wide, the ache and burn sluicing down into his groin, he rides Jared for all he's worth, loving all the broken sounds from Jared's throat.

Jensen's so full—never more complete than when Jared fucks him, but never more content than when Jared puts his pleasure in Jensen's hands—that his bliss is easily reached. He sinks fully into Jared's lap as he's coming in hard wracking bursts all over the sheets.

Behind him, Jared screams, and somewhere down the hall the dogs start barking. Jensen would laugh if the power of speech hadn't been fucked out of him. He's tugged back against Jared's chest, cock still throbbing as it pushes every last drop of come out of his body.

Jared hasn't come yet; he's trembling violently against Jensen and holding his breath. The slightest move will end his ordeal, but he waits, knowing his orgasm belongs to Jensen.

"Good—so good for me, Jared," Jensen whispers, catching his breath. His head falls back into the space between Jared's neck and shoulder, smelling sweat and exertion. "You're gonna come soon, I promise. You've earned it."

He soothes Jared with small sounds and praise, luxuriating in the sensation of hard flesh full up inside him while he's completely relaxed. A rare and priceless moment for Jensen—he needs to savor it for just a little while longer before he'll let Jared go.

"Jensen—" It's not a plea he hears. Jared's past the point of begging. It's an involuntary sound, the sign of Jared's total surrender. Right then, Jensen knows he's ready.

"I'm gonna lift up," Jensen says. "Gonna let your dick go and then I'm gonna get on my knees for you." He looks back the entire time, catches Jared's glassy eyes following him down onto the mattress. Jared's fists clench but he doesn't move, his dick slick and red between his legs.

Jensen gets comfortable on the bed, sighs at the relief coursing through his lower body, and spreads himself, his softening cock wet and sticky and there to tempt Jared forward.

"Alright," Jensen whispers, more than ready for all that pent-up hunger to be unleashed. "It's your turn."

 

FIN.


End file.
